


Freefall

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I just love the fact that Daniel jumped voluntarily and Teal’c had to be pushed out of the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fig's Teal’c Alphabet Soup - P is for Parachute.   
> Spoiler: Watergate

“O’Neill.” I smirk inwardly as he jolts in surprise.

“God! T, would you quit doing that!” His eyes are dark and furious.

“It was not my intention to frighten you, O’Neill.” I lie smoothly.

His expression says I have not fooled him. “Come on, Teal’c. The plane’ll be here in a few minutes.”

I stand stiffly, unmoving. “I will not be entering that vessel again.”

He frowns at me. “I don’t know how you think you’re gonna get home then. It’s not like you can catch the next Stargate out of here.”

“My latest experience with this form of travel was most unpleasant. I do not intend to once again exit the vessel at a high rate of speed with only a thin layer of fabric to prevent a plummet to certain death.”

There is a distinct snicker behind me. I turn and glare at Daniel Jackson; there was a time this look would have cowed him. It gives me no pleasure to see him stand his ground although Dr. Markov takes a cautious step that places her behind Daniel Jackson. “Pay no attention, Teal’c. Jack’s just pissed off.”

“Because?” I inquire.

“Because the highly trained Air Force macho jocks with plenty of parachuting experience landed a mile away from the target and the two untrained amateurs landed in the front yard.” He steps around me and guides Dr. Markov into another corner of the control room, chattering in an unintelligible language.

“That,” I sniff haughtily, hiding a surge of satisfaction, “is of no consequence. I will not ‘jump’ from this vessel again.”

“You won’t have to, Teal’c. We’re gonna land the old fashioned way. On a runway.”

I take a step closer. “If you feel the need to once again force me to exit a vessel in this manner, you will not live long enough to regret the action, O’Neill.”

Much like Daniel Jackson, he doesn’t back away from me, although his eyes narrow and his brow furrows. Then he inexplicably smiles. “I can never tell when you’re kidding these days.”

“I am not.”


End file.
